YOU AND ME!
by MaddieAlice108
Summary: A future-istic Klaine fic written before 2x16 but still fits! :  Kurt's a senior and Blaine's a freshman at college... In New York. The problems with a long distance relationship and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, sadly...**

**Pairing: Klaine**

**Warnings: This is about boy love and heart break, cussing**

**Rating: T because of cussing (two words I think) and emotional pain...**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt**

Kurt was offically a senior at McKinely High School. Only one more year until he could go to New York, it was supposed to be a happy year but life had other plans. When ever a person heard the name, Kurt, you always expected Blaine to follow and vice versa but Blaine was in New York and Kurt was in Lima, Ohio. They had got together at the end of the school year and dated all summer. Everyone around them knew it was true love, but Blaine had to chase his dreams.

Kurt was a mess when he left, even though he tried not to show it, but after a month he got used to not seeing his face every day. They called each other every other day and slowly they called each other less and less... When Kurt didn't get a Christmas present or a phone call that month that was when he realized that they were two worlds apart. Blaine apologized but the damage was done. Blaine was doing everything in life he needed to, so Kurt decided he could too. He called Blaine at 11:00pm on January 31st and left a message on Blaine's phone. Tears came down his face but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Hey, Blaine. It's Kurt... Look, I'm just going to say this. I'm going to be single when the New Year comes in. I love you, but this is my senior year and I can't just mope around when you don't call. You're busy, I get that, but we're two worlds apart... I'll be coming to New York in the Fall so, we can figure out what's happening this summer or whatever. Bye." After he hung up he really smiled for the first time in a while. He went back downstairs to the New Directions party and kissed 'Cedes on the cheek to welcome the New Years.

**Blaine**

I had finally gotten a recording contract. I was at the studio every day singing my heart out. I missed Kurt but I didn't even have the time to call him, let alone really dwell on him. It didn't come as a shock when I checked my phone on New Years and there was a message from Kurt. I passed it by and just did what I did every day. Went to school, went to the recording studio, and went to parties... I checked my phone Saturday and I didn't see another call/text from Kurt. It'd been a week.

I texted him, "Hey" and he didn't reply as quick as he always used to. I wondered about that for a second, when I remembered the message he left. Maybe he went on a vacation? I was at a party that my superiors made me go to, and when I heard "Hey, Blaine. It's Kurt..." At that moment I wanted to be like, "No really? Who else had that high of a voice? I know your voice, babe." A smile automatically came to my lips. I always felt at home with Kurt. When the rest of the recording continued at first I didn't get what he was saying. After he said he was going to be single for New Years I started to space out. I heard little pieces of the message, "I love you. I'll be coming to New York in the fall..." I wanted to text him a congrats for getting into a New York university but I knew that wasn't what he was trying to say to me. I replayed the message and it finally sank in. He broke up with me.

Tears came to my eyes before I could stop them and I almost ran to the bathroom. I could see from his point of view easily, but it still hurt the same. I threw my phone in my satchel and ignored it for the next two days, in case he actually replied. I moped around and actually wrote a sad song that barely got on my CD. The next month was when it was coming out and my producer wasn't happy about the late change but once he heard the song, he was speechless. He didn't complain after that. Two weeks later I called Kurt and we talked for five minutes. I told him that I was sending him my CD and he would probably be the first one to get it.

That made our conversation a little akward but I chose to ignore it and pretend that everything was fine. When we hung up I wanted to cry. I didn't though, because I had an interview and I didn't want to ruin my make-up. I took a deep breath and went out on stage smilling.

**Kurt**

I hated my life. I threw my clothes on the floor and then started throwing my shoes out of my closet. Finn was probably already walking up stairs when he opened the door and a six inch heel almost hit him.

He said, "Woah! Woah! Stop throwing clothes! Jeez." He looked around my room and saw every piece of clothing I owned thrown somewhere. Finn really didn't know how to approach the subject so he sorta stood there and said, "Uhh... Everything okay?" When he said that I broke down into tears and I ran to hug him. He patted my back while I bawled for a minute. I was still crying when I moved away from him and I gave him the CD that I had just recieved in the mail.

He said, "Oh, cool! Blaine's CD is out..." He looked out at me and I started crying more. If I wasn't crying I would have laughed at his expression. He looked like he was about to be hit by a bus. It was a look that screamed, "Oh shit!" He didn't even know what he said wrong so he tried to back track. "No, totally not cool?"

I laughed then and said, "Read inside the cover." Finn opened the CD and read, "Kurt, I love you too. (less than three) Most of these songs are about you or us. 14 is the newest song I wrote overnight about that..."

Finn just stood there flabbergasted, "Umm... Can I go downstairs, to my room, to listen to them?" Kurt nodded his head and Finn patted him on the back. He turned to leave but when he got to the door he remembered why he was there. "Oh yeah, your dad wanted to talk to you."

I sniffed and said, "Yep. Will do." I walked into my bathroom and started fixing myself up. I knew I only had a few minutes so I did the best I could on such short notice. I walked downstairs to talk to my dad. He had noticed I'd been crying. He asked me how I was and I replied that I was fine so he didn't push the subject. It was about New York, of course it was all we really talked about ever since I got accepted. He was making sure it was what I really wanted before we sent in the money. I rolled my eyes and said yes for the millionth time. I had my doubts since Blaine would be there but I had dreamed about going to New York since I was ten. Not even he would stop me from completing my dreams.

**Finn**

Seeing Kurt like that was a first for me. Even when Dave was bullying him I had never seen him so run down. Jeez... I took a few deep breaths before placing the CD in and turning to #14. It was called, "You and Me" The song just started out with a guitar doing slow paced music in the background then when the words came on... My heart melted.

_"I know it's been hard for you these past months_

_I've been gone and you feel locked up._

_I wish you woulda talked to me_

_but you know me so well_

_I would have gotten you not to leave_

_and you'd still dwell... (the tempo for the chorus should be like the chorus for "That Should Be Me" by Justin Bieber)_

_Cuz I'm not there_

_Holding you hand_

_I'm not there_

_Makin' you laugh_

_I'm not there_

_Standin' by you._

_Even though, I'd do anything to..." _

The thing that really broke Finn's hear though was the Refrain.

_"I love you more than anything else... But I'm doin this for us. _

_I wanna make a livin so that we can be free. _

_Right now I just wanna go, take a bus and come on home. _

_But we both know this is what we need... YOU AND ME BABY!" _

You could tell that Blaine was belting out his heart out in the song and it was so perfect. It was so beautiful. Finn felt tears in his eyes by the end of the song and wiped them away. He felt ashamed for crying and glad that no one saw him. He could see the reason why Kurt was bawling. It didn't explain why he was throwing his clothes but he soon learned later that in one of Blaine's songs he went through most of what Kurt wore and said,_ "Even though you dress to the nines. In sweat pants, you'd look finee... So damn fine, I'm so happy you're mine!" _

If Finn absolutely for positively sure know Blaine was a sap before... After this album, he knew. He laughed at the thought and brought the CD upstairs. He saw that Kurt had gone so he gave the CD to his dad and said to listen to it and return it to Kurt's room before he got back. They both treated it like a spy mission. By the time Kurt was back, his dad had listened to all of the songs and then got over his tears. Burt gave the CD to Finn to secretly sneak into Kurt's room to put it on his desk. He dropped a lamp and broke it so Finn left a sticky note saying, "Just returning it! You're not here so I put it on your desk. Peace! P.S. I broke the lamp... Ask me for the money when you get home..."

* * *

**A/N: I hate when authors write songs in and I can't hear the lyrics so if you guys want I'll record me singing the lyrics I've put in here... (My voice isn't the best but it isn't horrible.) It can just give you an idea... Just givin you guys a chance to hear it. Do you want me to continue? Message/Review your answer... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, sadly...**

**Pairing: Klaine**

**Warnings: This is about boy love and heart mending**

**Rating: T because of happiness? **

**

* * *

**

**Kurt**

When I walked into my room the first thing I saw was the broken lamp. I was about to scream "FINN! WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM?" When I saw the CD with the sticky note. I read it and laughed, well at least he told me he broke it this time. He had a good excuse too, besides the fact I was worn out from the crying/shopping, so I just plopped on the bed. I almost fell asleep when I heard my cell ringing.

I picked it up and answered it without reading the Caller ID. "Hello?" I yawned.

I heard a laugh and a "Hey. What's up?" On the other end.

I replied, "Not much. Just had some shopping thera-. Wait. Blaine?" I sat up quickly.

He said, "Yeah?"

I plopped back down. Jeez, I should actually pay attention to who I was talking to. "Nothin'. Just didn't know who I was talking to. I was just about to take a nap so I was a little out of it."

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you. Should I-" Blaine questioned but Kurt interrupted, "No! I shouldn't have been taking a nap this early in the afternoon. I should thank you. You saved me from getting my days and nights mixed up." I made an awkward laugh and scratched my head. God, I was lame.

Blaine laughed, beautifully, with me and said, "Okay. Did you get the CD?" The phone almost dropped out of my hand. Of course he would ask about that... "Hello?" I realized I had gone quiet for a minute.

I uncomfortably stated, "Yeah... I got it... with your inscription in the cover..."

Blaine uncomfortably replied, "Yeah..." It was quiet on the line until both of us started talking.

Blaine said, "So what-."

While I said, "I'm sorry!"

He, sadly, heard me. He asked, "What? Why are you sorry?"

I cringed. I just had to say that... "Uhh." I sighed. "I feel really bad about breaking up with you... Over the phone none the less... I mean, it didn't _have_ to happen if I wasn't such a love struck fool..."

Blaine retorted, "No! It's my fault, if anything. I was too busy with my life that I didn't keep up my end of the relationship. I was being a jerk. I deserved it, so no worries. Besides, you didn't really break up with me right? I mean we're just sorta on a break until we can actually see each other and have a relationship, right? I mean if it's not-."

Kurt replied, "Yes! Of course. I still love you, that hasn't changed."

Blaine stated, "I love you too. Wait, what's changed?"

Kurt sarcasticly quipped, "With us? You mean besides the 529 miles between us?"

Blaine hesitantly replied, "Yeah..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well... I'm actually doing stuff now. Instead of just waiting around, acting like a widow." Kurt laughed. "I'm an idoit in love..."

Blaine laughed. "As am I. You couldn't tell by my album?"

Kurt blushed and his toes curled remembering the songs which made him remember all the times they had together. "Yeah... I loved that btw. I bawled with song #14. You And Me. God. That was so heart wrenching... Of course, I'm biast..."

Blaine laughed, "Probably. But your opinon is the only one that matters." Kurt giggled and he heard his dad calling him from downstairs.

"Sorry, Blaine. My dad's calling down for dinner. I gotta go... But text me the next time you're free. I like talking to you." Kurt stated.

"As do I. Bye!"

"Bye!" Kurt hung up the phone and let out the breath he was holding. It felt so great to be talking... flirting with Blaine again. He felt whole whenever he was with Blaine but always after he felt like half. God. He needed to stop being so star struck and stand on his own. When Blaine was on tour he couldn't always follow and when Kurt was flying around the world to fashion shows Blaine would almost die then watch twenty fashion shows a day.

If there was one thing that Kurt could change it would be that they had more time together before Blaine left.

**Blaine**

If there was one thing that Blaine could change it would be that they could have had more time together before he left. It was the only thing in life he regretted. He wished they could spend more time together-together and not dilly-daddling around the point.

Since his CD was coming out tomorrow the company was throwing a party where he was going to sing some of the songs off his album. Then he was going for an interview with Jay Leno. Of course, a class was in between the two, but that didn't really matter right now. In New York it was eight o'clock and he should have been at a class but he decided that calling Kurt was more important. Missing a class that the teacher wouldn't even know what he was saying once for Kurt wouldn't hurt him. He really wanted to know what Kurt thought of the CD. He professed his love out in ways he never could with actual words when he was there. Kurt had heard the beginnings of some of the songs, but with the accompaniment it was soo much better. It completed the effect.

After Blaine hung up the phone he was happy for the first time since the break up. He confirmed what he was worried about and that took a lot of pressure off Blaine. He sighed in relief and picked up his guitar strumming a few chords. And just like that a song popped into his head...

**10 Months Later**

"We'll wish this never ends...

Miss you. Miss you. Where are you?

And I'm soo sorry. I can not sleep. I can not dream tonight!"

Blaine sung from his heart for the crowd of millions. When he finished the song there was a thunderous applause.

This song had been his longest lasting chart-topper for four weeks, his third chart-topper after "You and Me" and "Crazy Clothes", and even though it hadn't been there for a month it was always a great way to end the first performance of the tour. He had two albums out in two years and another album that was just released today.

He smiled and walked off the stage to the wings. The first person he saw was Kurt, for a second, before Kurt launched himself in his arms. They kissed without fear of being judged. He was a famous singer. Of course he already had non-homophobic body guards (Wes and David).

Kurt said, "That was a great performance! No matter how many times I hear your songs I feel like my heart is melting."

Blaine laughed and kissed him again. Kurt was his clothing designer. It was scary how fast Kurt had sky rocketed in the fashion business. He showed his design to a top designer and Kurt was now representing him as Blaine's costume designer on this tour. While going to different countries Kurt planned on looking at the fashions there and adding it to his style.

Kurt was going to launch his own business when they came back so they'd basically leave again right after they came back, but they loved it. Since Blaine was already famous, they had enough money to buy out Prada.

* * *

_**Now, what was the moral behind this story?**_

KURT AND BLAINE ALWAYS GET BACK TOGETHER! 

**_No! It's that Kurt and Blaine learned to be two different people!_**

But didn't they not leave each others side after that?

_**Eh, for a little while. But when they were both booming they couldn't always be together. They learned to live without each other. Just because they didn't do so all the time, it didn't mean that they couldn't.**_

Aww! THE END!

* * *

**A/N: The end there was my brain telling me why this story came to be. Now they can live as happy or as sad as you want them to as long as they do it together. :) Read and Review pleaseee!**


End file.
